


I Mustache You A Question

by MollyKillers



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: ADA Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr, Husbands, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mustaches, Professor Rafael Barba, Quarantine, Rafael has a mustache, So Married, Sonny thinks this is hilarious, kinda dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyKillers/pseuds/MollyKillers
Summary: "I’m sorry, Rafi. But come on a mustache? Seriously?!?”Rafael has a mustache. Sonny thinks this is hilarious.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44
Collections: Barisi Opposites Challenge





	I Mustache You A Question

**Author's Note:**

> While I was having my week away from the internet/having a mental break down (don't worry I'm okay... ish lol) working on my writing was the only thing making me happy... but instead of working on my Old Guard/Barisi Au I wrote this instead lol. I was watching a LOT of the 80's Magnum P.I. and this just sorta happened lol.
> 
> This is my attempt at prompt 15) Rafael is the one with the mustache 
> 
> Hope it makes you smile as much as I did when I wrote this :)

“So, I did a thing,” Rafael said as he stepped into the living room from the hallway “I’m a little curious to see what you think”. He held a gray wash cloth over his face as he moved to stand in front of the couch where his husband was sitting, hunched over a few case files. Sonny looked up just as Rafael dropped the small towel he was using as a cover. 

Sonny’s eyes immediately zeroed onto said ‘thing’ in question. He took a breath through his nose as he tried his best to hold back a shocked laugh “... do you want my honest opinion?”.

Rafael’s eyes looked over Sonny’s body as it slowly started to lose its battle with a laugh and began to shake up and down wildly. He lightly glared down at the man “if you’re just going to laugh at me then no I don’t want it”.

Sonny put down the file he was holding as he lost his battle and fell back into the couch as he started to laugh hysterically. 

Rafael’s glared intensified “ass”.

Sonny put a hand over his face as he tried to stop the laughing, even though by this point his face was a bright red with tears of happiness streaming down the sides of it, “I’m sorry, Rafi. But come on a mustache? Seriously?!?”.

Rafael balled up the slightly damp washcloth and flung it at Sonny hitting him against the side of the head “ass”. 

Sonny picked up the wash cloth and used it to wipe away his tears as he slowly started to calm down and breathe again “I’m not laughing at you I’m laughing with you because I think this quarantine has finally broken you”.

“Ass” Rafael replied again grumpily as he moved to sit on the other end of the couch, as far away from his husband as possible, “I’m not laughing, nor have I finally ‘lost it’... I just thought it was time for a change...”. He pursued his lips “I thought it looked fine”.

Sonny let out a light laugh as he laid down across the couch, his head next to his husband's thigh, as he looked up at the older man “I didn’t say I didn’t like it”.

Rafael rolled his eyes again as he looked down at his husband “you immediately started laughing at me Sonny. So, I got the message...”. He sighed out a humph and let his lips fall to a pouty frown “I feel like you shouldn’t even have an opinion as you were rocking that awful porn stache the first time I met you”.

Sonny poked Rafael’s side making him squirm “firstly just because I started laughing doesn’t mean I don’t like it, and secondly don’t you dare bring up Carisi Jr Jr so negatively. I remember you telling me that you ‘kinda liked it’ so don’t be mean to him just because you’re upset... that took me a long time to grow out and it deserves your utmost respect!”.

Rafael breathed out a small laugh at his husband's impassioned speech “oh I’m sorry for offending your face caterpillar, but now you know how I feel!”.

Sonny poked Rafael’s thigh “hey, mister grumpy gills, you still haven’t let me give my official opinion”.

Rafael sighed “fine... what is it?”.

Sonny looked over Rafael’s face and smiled “I think you look stunningly beautiful as always and a mustache doesn’t change that fact”.

He slowly sat up and moved over so he was leaning half his body against his husbands. “I like you clean shaven and I like you bearded...”. He ran a hand over his husband's smooth cheek “I REALLY like you with a beard”. He slightly straddled Rafael’s lap so he could cup his husband’s mostly smooth face “I mean I REALLY REALLY like you with a beard”. He used his hands to cover where the beard used to be and smiled “I mean I REALLY REALLY REALLY like your with a beard... luckily your hair grows back so quickly”.

Rafael rolled his eyes and chuckled at his ridiculous husband.

“But,” Sonny said lightly as he ran his hands up the sides of Rafael’s face into his hair, messing it up thoroughly “I know I’ll love you with a mustache as well... it might just take me a day to get used to it”. He poked Rafael’s side again making the older man squirm and finally smile “the mustache just shocked me, but I’m getting used to it”. He smiled a mischievous smile “mind if I try it out?”.

Rafael rolled his eyes as far back into his head as they could go as he huffed out a laugh “you’re such a perv, mi amore”.

Sonny gasped out a laugh “what? No, I’m not! I’m just a very affection starved man who’s married to the hottest man in New York City, if not the world”. He leaned in till his nose was lightly brushing Rafael’s “it’s not my fault if said man likes to hold his affection from me”.

Rafael rolled his eyes fondly again and sighed. He leaned over and kissed Sonny’s check, holding the kiss for a moment so his husband could feel his new lack of hairs.

Sonny stuck out his tongue as a huge smile grew across his lips “that’s not exactly what I meant, but I like it... it weirdly tickles more than the beard”.

Rafael pulled away then leaned to his husband’s other cheek and kissed it like the one before. 

Sonny lightly rolled his eyes “who’s being an ass now?”.

Rafael chuckled and slightly raised his eyebrow in a challenging way as he pulled back “you of all people should know being an ass is one of my specialties”. 

Sonny shook his head as he huffed out a laugh “and you of all people should know I’m too cute for you to ignore when I want kisses”.

Rafael again rolled his eyes as he looked at his adorable husband. “Ass” he said again, although this time the word held no bit, as he leaned forward and finally gave into his husband’s want.

Both men sighed happily into their kiss as their mouths began their favorite dance. Every time their lips connected it felt like a homecoming of sorts that neither man wanted to leave.

“The more I live with it” Sonny said when he finally pulled himself away for air “the more I like it”. He lightly pet at the side of Rafael’s mustache with his thumb and smiled “you’re like an even sexier Magnum P.I”.

Rafael shook his head at his ridiculous lover “hmm an even sexier one? Do you really think I have the legs to pull off those short shorts he always wore?”.

Sonny nodded as he rolled off his husband back into the couch, but still very much in the other man’s space, “I don’t see why not”.

Rafael snorted out a laugh “you do realize Tom Selleck is like 6’4 right? I’m 5’9 on a good day”.

Sonny shrugged playfully “doesn’t mean you can’t pull off short shorts and a Hawaiian shirt”.

Rafael rolled his eyes for the hundredth time that night “you really think I can pull off a Hawaiian shirt? Me?”.

Sonny nodded “you certainly have the chest hair” he said as he pat at his husband’s chest that was sadly hidden away from him in a dark tee shirt.

Rafael pushed his husband’s hand away playfully “wow... just wow”.

“Fine, maybe Magnum P.I. was a stretch” Sonny sighed out as he conceded “how about Pedro Pascal via the recent Kingsman movie? He’s just 5’11, and to see you in jeans is definitely as close to heaven as anyone can possibly get on earth”.

Rafael chuckled and shook his head “you are ridiculous my sunshine”.

Sonny smiled a happy smile “thank you I try”. He looked over at his husband as a look of pure happiness grew in his eyes “can I say one more thing without you getting upset?”.

Rafael twisted his face at his husband’s question but lightly nodded “... you may”.

Sonny started to lightly shake from held back laughter again “I was just thinking. If you think my initial reaction to seeing your new lip cover was bad... Just wait until you log in for your first zoom class tomorrow”. Sonny immediately resolved into hysterics.

Rafael’s eyes instantly filled with dread as the thought hadn’t even occurred to him. The image of his intro to law class logging in and seeing his face for the first time flashed in his mind making him shudder as he imagined them all having the same first impression as Sonny.

“Just imagine thirty, twenty something year-old, law students reacting to that beauty” Sonny said before having to pause to try and breathe from his laughing fit “I would pay SO much money just to see that. Oh, please let me sit in on it Rafi, pretty please”.

Rafael groaned as he buried his head into his husband’s shaking shoulder “fuck”.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what did you think?  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Follow me on twitter/tumblr if you wish - @MollyKillers


End file.
